Part Ways With My Heart
by TerminateV3ctory
Summary: Can Weiss give up something she truly loves? What if that something is Ruby? My first attempt at RWBY fanfic! Be warned: I wrote this to be SAD, so get the tissues ready!


"RUBY!" I dropped my sword and ran. Ran to the only thing I could focus on in that one moment- her body. The looks of shock and horror on the faces of the others as I rushed by didn't matter, all I could focus on was getting to her. My legs were weak from fear and pain, and I was more than certain that my left ankle was broken. It didn't stop me, it WOULDN'T stop me from reaching her side. I finally made it to her after what felt like days, pushing past Yang in the process. She didn't move, her face harbored a look of sheer grief as she stared down at her sister. I couldn't blame her, as I felt bile rise in my throat upon collapsing by her side. She was laying next to the Beowolf which had attacked through her defenses in the assault. The long, deep gash across her chest rapidly oozed blood, and in that moment, I wished she was dead. For her sake, I wanted her to die and be free of the pain she was so desperately suffering from. Her eyes met mine as I touched her arm, her breathing jagged and in uneven intervals. Ruby… My Ruby…

I decided then that I would die if it meant she would live.

Her head rolled slightly to the side, eyes already clouded in agony. "Weiss… are… did we…"

I placed my hands on her face, fully aware of the tears that trickled down my own. "Yes Ruby, we did it. You did it. You saved us!" I pulled her as gently as I could into my lap, stroking her hair as I did so. "But you've got to be okay, alright? Blake went to get a doctor, so you've got to…"

"Weiss." She interrupted, the corners of her mouth raising a little. "We both… Know… I'm not gonna make it."

"Don't talk like that Ruby! Of course you will, you just…. You have to…" My words began to fail me, my heart breaking piece by piece the longer I looked into her eyes. We both knew what was going to happen, that there was no way around it. I felt Ruby's hand softly take mine as she chuckled, turning into more of a choke as blood began to drip from her mouth.

"It's okay Weiss… You'll be a great leader… For Team RWBY… It's what you… Always wanted anyways…"

I broke upon hearing those words. I couldn't pretend to be strong anymore. "NO! Not like this Ruby! I don't want to do this without you!" The tears started to blur my vision. "... I can't do this without you."

I heard someone move in front of me, and glancing up, I saw Yang kneeling across from me, the look of agony still on her face. "Ruby…"

Ruby moved her eyes to her sister. "Hey sis… Great fight, huh?" I could tell she would have tried to giggle again, but there was no way she could.

Yang took her sisters hand. "Ruby… I was supposed to protect you. I'm sorry, I shouldn't have left you, I'm a horrible sister." She was crying now, desperately holding onto what was left of her family.

Ruby just kept the small smile. "You did protect me sis… Now, you just have to… protect the academy… And our friends…" A lone tear slid from her eye. "I love you Yang… I'll miss you."

Yang let go of Ruby's hand and covered her face, balling and shaking as she replied, "I love you too sis! God, I'm so sorry!"

Ruby looked back to me. "Weiss…"

"Ruby, please be okay. Please!" I was still begging to whatever gods may be out there to heal her, and not to take her away from me.

"Weiss… I need you to know…" I stopped my rambling and looked back to her eyes. "I know that… You're a girl… And my friend… But I just… Love you so much more than that…"

I didn't let her finish. I had never really considered my feelings for Ruby as anything more than friendship. Being a girl, I never even thought what I had for her was love. But in that moment, I knew I had never been so wrong. I leaned forward and brushed my lips against her own, emptying all of my sadness and emotion into our first… and last kiss. I tasted a mixture of blood and tears, along with that of the sweetest girl anyone could have ever known. I pulled back after what felt like a lifetime, my face still only an inch from hers as I cradled her fragile body.

"I love you too." I whispered, my throat catching a sob. I was feeling something now which I had never felt before- fear. "... Ruby, I'm scared."

I could feel her breathing slow, I could feel her aura fading away. Her breath became small gasps as she spoke once more, with the look in her eyes being one of childlike compassion and undying love. "Don't be Weiss… I'll always… Be with you…"

Her smile never faltered, but the life that was always present in her eyes did. Slowly, I watched as this girl who was destined for greatness, this girl who… I loved… slipped from me. As the aura which had lived in her body finally faded forever, I heard Yang wail in front of us, her crying echoing around the dead silent academy campus. Though I could scarcely tell. I could scarcely tell of anything in that moment of me holding the girl I held most dear. Only one thing at the time was painfully apparent.

My heart would never be repaired after losing the one it so loved.

(6 months later)

The cliff top was quiet as always, the only sound being that of the waters below. A warm night, one in which the ocean breeze would cool to the most relaxing of temperatures. A cricket may have been noticed every now and again, clicking amongst the grass. She would have loved these nights. I would have as well, at one point. There's only so far of an extent in which you can believe a dream is reality. But these dreams are all I have left. Those of me and her, holding each other in this field which I come to alone. Dreams of my love, ghosting her lips over my own as I have the chance to feel her in my arms once more.

But dreams are fleeting, I suppose. I would die if it meant I could feel her kiss one more time. And maybe one day, I will be able to be with her. I stare out over the ocean, praying that the day comes soon. I kneel, placing a single rose atop her gravestone, brushing the dirt as I pull away. I stand, and slowly turn to leave. Some people will not understand my love for her. But some people just never understood Weiss Schnee to begin with. Not like she did.

I turn my head back to her resting place, as if to assure myself she isn't alive just behind me, waiting for me to run to her embrace. I see the rose gently shivering in the wind, and I smile.

I love you Ruby Rose. And when the time comes, I do hope I can spend eternity holding you close.

But until the day comes where I am with you again… I will part ways with my heart.


End file.
